


Burning and Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton spent years saving up to go to New York. Having his mother die and his home town destroyed by a hurricane didn't help much either. But finally after what seemed like forever, Alexander finally arrived in the place to be. Things were finally looking up once he met two boys in a Cafe...In less than twenty four hours, Alexander is thrown into one of the biggest gang revolutions of New York. People are dying on every corner and Alex cant do anything to stop it. But of course, you can’t have a good story without a good bit of love, now can you?Insert Thomas Jefferson. Avid lover of everything French and a man with a few bones to pick with everyones favorite "KIng" George. After a falling out with his family in Virginia, Thomas headed to New York to join up with his old friend James Madison. Little did Thomas know he was throwing himself into the beginnings of a full out gang war.Kill or be killed becomes real life as Alex tries to dig himself out of the perfect sized grave he dug himself, and Thomas tries to save the quickly crumbling world around him.





	1. Alexander and a dead Schuyler

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Character death and mild description of violence. 
> 
> Oh and I'll be updating this weekly, most likely on Fridays or Saturdays but if I'm busy then it might be a diffrent day.

> Alexander hamilton, without being in America for more than twenty four hours, has already managed to ruin his whole new life. Lets review- Moments after arriving in New York city, Alex found himself lost in the waves off people on the street as he struggled to make sense of the big city. Everything was immensely larger than he had imagined, and frankly he was a bit overwhelmed as people pushed and shoved their way past him. Everyone seemed like they had a place to be and needed to be there half an hour ago.
> 
>  
> 
> Alex was left feeling more alone than usual, almost scared, as he began to walk down the street and take in the towering buildings around him. Every building was unique, some having shops with big flashing sings, and others looking like they were on the verge of being deemed unsafe for living. He assumed his apartment was going to be more like the ones that are close to being uninhabitable.
> 
>  
> 
> He had no real destination or place he needed to be, so he planned on spending the rest of his afternoon walking around the city and trying to get a feel for the place before heading to his apartment. Sure most people who just arrived in New York would be running to their apartment as soon as they could, wanting to settle in and make it a home. But Alexander already knew what to expect from his apartment. It was going to be small, empty, and cold. All he took with him was whatever he could fit in his bag, and he can't afford to go out and buy furniture, or anything else for that matter, so all he can do is hope he gets a job ASAP.
> 
>  
> 
> As he walked the city, time ticked by and it came upon a point where the sun had hidden itself behind the tall buildings and cast a shadow over the street that he was walking down. This new darkness made the faces that quickly past even harder to see. Honestly at this point most of his excitement over the city had faded, leaving him wondering what he was going to do now, with no money or real plan on how to live in such a different city. He could go and start applying to jobs, he was always one to get straight to the point, or he could go stop at a cafe or something to grab some food. The food option sounded compelling. He sifted through the change in his pocket and decided that food was worth the sacrifice of a few dollars, and he could at least afford a cup of coffee and a muffin, if not a sandwich.
> 
>  
> 
> He assessed his surroundings and spotted what seemed to be a small cafe of on the corner end of the street. Quickly, he began to make his way over, carefully dodging through the still rushing crowds. ' _Are people always out this late here_?’ he silently questioned as he entered the cafe. It was a small place, a few tables and chairs lined against the wall and only about three people working. It was comfy and Alex liked that.
> 
>  
> 
> He made his way to the counter to check the menu and find something listed that was an acceptable price. Once deciding, he made his way to the counter to place his order. That order being just a plain black coffee and a bagel due to the fact that was basically all he could afford.
> 
>  
> 
> It only took a few minutes for his drink and bagel to be placed on the pick up counter, and he was pleasantly surprised by the fact neither of the items tastes that bad. All the walking around maybe did pay off. Then again the walking had also really taken its toll on Alexander, and he felt himself get hit with a very sudden wave of exhaustion as he eyed one of the chairs from across the room.
> 
>  
> 
> Without much of a second though, he made his way over the the chair threw himself down. It took alot of shifting and grunts to get his bag out from behind him and onto the floor without standing up again, but he felt pretty victorious once he heard the small black backpack plop to the floor.
> 
>  
> 
> He sat silently, watching the people pass through the window and enjoying his makeshift meal in peace. Well it was in peace, until a boy about 5’9” walked over and took a seat beside him. The newcomer had dark brown, nearly black, curly hair that was neatly pulled back into a ponytail, eyes that perfectly matched the colour of his hair, and freckles scattered aimlessly on his face to pull it all together. Alex wasn't going to lie, the boy was cute.
> 
>  
> 
> “John Laurens.” The boy said, a goofy smile on his face and his hand outstretched towards alex, assumably for a handshake. Naturally, Alex observed the boy for a moment before hesitantly taking his hand and shaking in firmly. “Over there is my friend.” John pointed towards another boy a few tables over. “His name is pretty long but we call him Laf. Anyways, I couldn't help but notice i've never seen you here before.” It was more of a statement than a question and Alex wasn't quite sure how to respond.
> 
>  
> 
> “My names Alex. And yeah, I just flew into New York this morning.” Alex formulated the best response he could and smiled back at the boy. He found it a bit odd that John would have just come up to him to strike up a conversation, so he assumed the boy came over here for a specific reason. Alex wasn't going to bother though, he'd let John get to the point himself. It was nice to have the company anyways.
> 
>  
> 
> “Really? Well in that case, welcome to New York!” John almost yelled. “It's truly a beautiful city. I moved here from South Carolina about five years ago. Anyways, would you like to come sit at our table?” John cocked an eyebrow and motioned towards where that other boy Laf sat, a friendly smile on the Laf boys face. Alex didn't see the harm in going, and figured it would be good to make a few friends on his first day here. Who knows, maybe they could help him get a job, or show him around a bit.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure.” He responded, getting up from his seat and grabbing his bag. This will either go very well, or very bad. Alex was hoping for good rather than bad. John got up as well, grabbing alexander by the wrist and basically dragging him to the table. ‘This boy is alot stronger than he looks.’ Alex thought as the wiggled his wrist around his John's grip.
> 
>  
> 
> Once they arrived at the table near the back of the cafe, John pulled out a seat for Alex to sit before sitting in a chair to the left of the one he had pulled out. Laf sat at the left of the pulled out chair and Alex felt a bit cornered once he sat. He ignored the feeling though, not wanting to judge these two boys before actually getting the chance to know them. Alex took a good look at the boy that John had called Laf. He had darker skin and a puffy ponytail, hair much darker than Johns and he also had a bit of facial hair that really made his whole face more pronounced.
> 
>  
> 
> “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.” The boy said. “Or Laf for short, as im sure John mentioned.” Laf flashed Alex an award winning smile that Alex only returned with wide surprised eyes. That was in fact, one hell of a fucking name. On top of that, Laf had a wonderful french accent, that Alex was very impressed by.
> 
>  
> 
> “You're french?” Alex questioned, not being able to help himself. He had always admired the french language, so much he spent ten years of his life learning as much of it as he could by himself. By the age of twelve, Alex had been completely fluent in Spanish, English, and French.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oui! Pardon my English at some points, French is more my thing.” Lafayette was very polite, and sat with his back straight and hands folded in his l
> 
>  
> 
> " _Don't worry, I spwake french aswell_.” Alex responded in french, hoping it would possibly make the boy more comfortable around him. And it seemed to work as Lafayette brightened up a significant amount.
> 
>  
> 
> “ _Really? We will get along great then. Nobody else in the group know a word of french_.” The Frenchman laughed but Alex was a bit confused. A quick thought of what Lafayette could have meant by group flashed through Alex's head but he quickly dismissed it, ‘obviously he meant friend group.’.
> 
>  
> 
> “English again please.” John piped in, snapping his fingers in front of Lafs face. “Anyways, we're just waiting on the rest of our friends. There's Hercules Mulligan, Eliza Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, and Peggy Schuyler. I'll introduce everyon-” John was cut off by the sound of the ball on the door opening and three people walking In. “Speak of the Devils.” John laughed.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mes amies!” Lafayette yelled, getting up from the table. John soon followed yelling something along the lines of ‘Yo yo yo! It's showtime!’ but Alex wasn't really paying attention. He was more focus on one of the girls that had walked in. She had beautiful Brown hair and wore a baggy blue sweater with black jeans. She was stunning and Alex couldn't help but stare.
> 
>  
> 
> These must have been the people that John had mention because they were now all hugging and fist bumping while chanting something Alex couldn't quite understand. It went on like that for a good five or ten minutes before everyone pulled up chairs and took a seat at the table.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alex, introduce yourself.” Laurens hit Alex on the shoulder encouragingly. Alex jolted forward with the force of the hit and began to stutter over his words. He never really had trouble speaking in front of crowds, but he really wanted to impress these people. “My name is Alexander Hamilton. I just moved to New York today. I'm here because I want to attend college, and this is my only shot. I don't really have a lot of money but I'm sure if I tried hard enough then I could get a scholarship. I think I can make a difference and I'm gonna fight for the chance to do great. I'm 19 and determined to make it big.” Alex finishes with a huge smile on his face. He spoke fast but clear, and he could tell by the faces of the people around him that they were mildly surprised by his little burst of rambling.
> 
>  
> 
> “Nice to meet you, my names Eliza.” The girl in the Blue sweater was first to speak and Alexander felt his face heat up when they locked eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “Nice to meet you too.” Alex responded with a suggestive wink. Okay so he was a bit of a flirt, but there's nothing wrong with a man who can appreciate the female body. Wait that sounded creepier than he thought it would.
> 
>  
> 
> “Burr is here.” He heard the man, that he assumed was Hercules, tell John. John glanced around, his gaze landing on a shorter man in the corner who was sipping a coffee and reading a book.
> 
>  
> 
> “That never means good.” John said, shaking his head and looking back towards the group. “Keep it down guys, there's a rat on the loose.” John nodded his head towards where the man in the corner was. Alex assumed the man in the corner was Burr, and by the way everyone else suddenly became worried, he also assumed Burr was not their friend.
> 
>  
> 
> “You think he's told King we're here?” One of the girls asked. She was wearing a Yellow sweater, almost matching Elizas Blue sweater.
> 
>  
> 
> “Probably. But we can't leave now. Everyone armed?” It was Laf who spoke this time. Fear spiked in Alexander's chest once the true meaning of what Lafayette had just said hit him. Armed? Why would they need guns? Alexander's thoughts were very abruptly interrupted by a the sound a shattering glass and a wish of air as he felt something breeze fast his head. His ear burned and he fell out of chair, reaching for the side of his head to cradle where he felt the searing pain on the side of his ear.
> 
>  
> 
> “We've got company!” Alex heard John yell, and on que everyone that had previously been sitting on the table ducked for cover. The cashiers and other customers scrambled away to behind the counter and through a door. It was hard to consentante with the pain on the side of his head but he watched as bullets flew between his new ‘friends’ and an unknown force outside the window where Alex couldn't quite see.
> 
>  
> 
> Once the side of Alex's head went numb, he pulled his hand away only to see that a pool of crimson red liquid had formed in the palm of his hand. He scrambled to the wall, leaning his back against the cool wood and covering his bleeding ear once again. He couldn't hear anything other than the loud bangs that echoed every time someone would fire their gun. He clamped his eyes shut and hoped for the best, not wanting to see or hear anything that was happening.
> 
>  
> 
> Alex lost track of time eventually, and only was brought back from his little daze by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Slowly, Alex opened his eyes and looked up, locking eyes with a worried looking John.
> 
>  
> 
> “Bro, you alright?” John questioned, holding out a hand to help Alex up. The firing had stopped and Alex to the help to stand up. Even with the sound of guns gone, it was still loud. Alex took a minute to readjust his hearing before looking around. What he saw was horrible. Broken glass was everywhere, tables and chairs were thrown about, Alex's things lay strewn about the whole cafe.
> 
>  
> 
> Worst though, in the very middle of the floor, behind a table Alex assumes was for cover, Lay a girl wearing a Yellow sweater surrounded by blood. Alex's heart stops once his brain catches up to what he is seeing.
> 
>  
> 
> Eliza is hunched over the body of Peggy Schuyler, sobbing her sisters name


	2. A Breaking Friendship and New Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha so much for that updating schedule. Instead of that schedule, it'll probably be one or two chapters a week with one published during the week then the other during the weekend. I want this to have a lot of chapters and a well built story line but I also don't want this to take like a year to write.
> 
> Anyways, thank you to the people who commented and left Kudos on the last chapter! I love the support and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it. If any of you have any possible ideas for the story or just want to leave some constructive criticism, leave a comment and I'm sure i'll get around to responding to them.
> 
> I'm also open to adding new ships into this story as long as they don't interfere with a different ship that's already in place, so if you have a ship you would like me to add then shoot a comment for that too.
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Enzo for helping me edit this chapter cuz my spelling and grammar can get really bad.
> 
> Warnings: relatively graphic description of a head wound, Thomas being a bit of a dick but don't worry he gets worse

Thomas Jefferson always found it hard to get away from ‘work’. Washington always had some sort of errand for Thomas to run, or had a task that  _only_ Thomas would do. Though it was very obvious to Thomas that he was most definitely  **not** the only person who could have done these tasks. So whenever Thomas had some time away, even if only a day, it was amazing. Right now was one of his little breaks. He sat in the passenger seat of his best friend James Madison's car as the headed to the Olive Garden for an early diner. He and James always tried to get at least one night a week to go out and do something fun, but it was hard sometimes with both of them working a lot.

James didn't agree with Thomas’ ‘Job’. See after a bit of a Family fight, Thomas had moved to New York where he began to live with James, his old childhood friend. It was hard at first for Thomas to find a Job so he began taking whatever he could get. He eventually became a runner for some guy that went by ‘John Adams’ who then introduced Thomas to George Washington. Washington and Thomas got along so, Washington had offered Thomas hefty sum of money to come work with him. Thomas, very much in need of the money, agreed to come work with Washington. Now that might not sound that bad if you don't know what Washington did. George Washington was one of the biggest gang leaders in new York. His Gang fell in close second behind ‘King’ Georges red gang. Actually, Washington had created his gang specifically to overthrow the Kings Gang. As you can assume though, that hasn't been working out very well.

Back to the main point though. Once Thomas started working with Washington, he quickly started climbing the ranks, and as his rank rose, the danger of the tasks he was sent to do rose as well. Now Thomas goal is to become second in command instead of Lee who is currently butchering the role of right hand man. James disagreed with Thomas taking the job with Washington in the first place, even threatened to kick him out a good five times. Thomas always reassured James that everything would be fine but if Thomas was being honest, he was worried too. As the fight between Kings Red soldiers and Washington's blue shoulders became more intense, the small fight was quickly turning into one of the biggest gang wars New York has seen in awhile.

James didn't bring up Thomas’ job though, he never asked Thomas what he did during the day or even if everything had went well. Thomas didn't mind because he hated talking about himself anyways. Instead of work talk, they spoke about things James had seen in the news or what problems James had with his coworkers that day. James always had something to say about how  _horrible_ is office job was.

The car drive currently was rather silent. Thomas and James had gotten in a bit of a heated argument earlier this morning and it still wasn't completely resolved. Fights like these happened more and more often but they always just left them alone and pretended they didn't happen until either of the boys remembered what they had fought about in the first place. Sure that wasn't the healthiest of options but if it kept Thomas and James together as friends than it was good enough to keep Thomas’ mind at ease.

The car pulled to a stop in a parking stall outside of the beige building with the, in Thomas opinion, over flamboyant ‘Olive Garden’ sign above the door. Both of the boys exited the car, keeping the mostly comfortable silence between the two. It was James’ night to pay so Thomas didn't really have anything other than his gun on his hip and his phone in his back pocket, two things Washington instructed him to never leave the house without.

As they entered the restaurant, James did all the talking as Thomas stood respectfully behind him and waited for them to be seated. They were placed at a booth that sat right beside a large full wall window, and a comfortable distance away from everyone else in the restaurant. Thomas observed the faces of every person he could see, not to judge but just to gauge the threat level of each of them. None of them seemed like they were bad, but it Thomas would always rather play it safe rather than sorry.

“Thomas.” James snapped and Thomas jerked his head over to look at his friend. “Would you stop looking around like you don't trust anybody in here? Its the fucking Olive Garden for Pete's sake, nobody is going to pop out with a gun to try and blow our brains out.” James glared at Thomas, obviously pissed off.

“I'm sorry James, but its the Job. You know that. I can't just blindly trust every person in the room. That's how someone gets killed.” Thomas shot back, not as much venom in his voice as James had, but still getting his point across. James just rolled his eyes at that though, instead picking up his menu and beginning to turn through the pages. Making a mental note to explain himself further later on when they got home, Thomas followed suit, opening his menu and sifting through what the restaurant had to offer.

Nothing really peaked Thomas interest so he settled on the ‘Ravioli di Portobello’ because it was relatively cheap and sounded pretty fancy. He didn't want to get something too expensive because he knew James was a bit tight on cash at the moment and wouldn't want to spend any more money than he needs to. The two of them began chat quietly as the waited for a waiter to come and take their order, as they had both already chosen and now all they really needed was to order.

Their small talk was interrupted quite suddenly by the sound of a phone ringing. At first, Thomas was about to get angry and complain about whoevers phone was going off, but then he felt the vibrating in his pocket and it clicked that that ringing was in fact coming from him, and not another person in the restaurant. He flushed and quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket to check who was ringing him. Everyone was looking at him and at this point he just wanted to deny the call and disappear. But that couldn't happen. The name ‘Washington’ was flashing on Thomas screen, and he couldn't ignore a call from his boss without facing some pretty severe consequences. So, reluctantly, he flashed James a sorry smile and slipped out of the booth to head outside and answer the call.

As the exited the building, he did a quick sweep of the front area to make sure nobody was around before pressing the green button to answer the call. Seconds passed without a word and Thomas was worried he was too late and Washington had left. But sure enough, a few seconds later, Washington's voice carried through the speakers of the phone.

“Thomas? Are you there?” Washington questioned, voice still just as hard and commanding as usual.

“Yup, go ahead ahead sir.” Thomas responded, glancing around his surroundings once again, still paranoid that somebody had followed him outside. He stopped himself rather quickly though, James words telling to stop worrying so much echoed through his head.

“Alright good. We’ve got a problem at our Cafe downtown. Lafayette and the boys were at the meeting with the Schuyler's when Burr showed up. I don't know much but it seems like Burr might have tipped off the Red coats about the meeting. John had a feeling this would happen. Anyways, I need you to head over and confirm the shooting has stopped. Make sure you get the boys back to the base and make sure the Schuyler's are okay. Those girls are valuable.” With that, Washington hung up and Thomas was left along with the beeping of the dead line.

“Great.” Thomas huffed to himself before ending the call and shoving his phone back into his back pocket to then heading back inside. Walking up to the booth where a rather angry looking James sat, Thomas started to explain what had happened. “Hey James, I’ve gotta go. Washington called and said he needs me to head down the the Cafe because of some crossfire between our guys and some of the King’s men.”

James got up without a word, picked up his Jacket from the seat and pushing past Thomas. “C’mon.” James mumbled and Thames quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind. It was stiff silence as James got into the drivers side and Thomas returned to the passengers side where he had sat on the way there.

“James, I’m sorry-” Thomas was cut off the an angry glare from James.

“Don’t Thomas. This was supposed to be our night. Washington can't just call you like a dog whenever he wants. He tells you to jump and all you ask is ‘How high?’. This was supposed to a night to relax, he gave the night OFF. I’m not sure if you're aware of what a night off means, but in case you weren't aware, it means NO WORK.” James almost growled at Thomas, his voice filled with anger that Thomas could tell whether it was directed at him or Washington.

“I'm sorry.” Thomas muttered, feeling more guilty as the thick, tense silenced once again filled the car. James knew where the Cafe was so Thomas didn't need to direct him or anything. This location was one of the main meeting spots that Washington liked to use, mostly because it was dead center inside of Blue coat territory but also because up until this point, the redcoats had no idea where it was. Of course now they had two problems because of this gun fight. First problem is, obviously they need to find a new meeting spot. Seconds problem is the fact that Red coats just attacked them in their own territory, which means the rules of the game have just shifted and there's no safe space anymore.

The car came to stop in front of the Cafe and Thomas mumbled a thanks to James before getting out. The scene he was greeted with at the location was a bit worse than he expected. Broken glass was spread across the ground, bullet holes covered the back wall and the entire street was empty. As he approached the Cafe, a red flag was raised in his mind when he saw Peggy laying on the floor with Lafayette, Eliza, Angelica, and Mulligan all on their knees around her. John seemed to be missing at the moment so Thomas focused on figuring out what was wrong with Peggy.

“Angelica?” Thomas asked softly, approaching the group and placing a hand lightly on Angelica's shoulder. She was shaking and sobbing with her head hanging in her hands, matching was her sister Eliza was doing beside her. Angelica didn't seem like she had any intention in replying to him, and he didn't blame her, so he moved to try and figure out what happened himself.

Kneeling between Mulligan and Lafayette, who seemed much less broken than the two sisters, but still very upset. Moving his attention to the body on the floor in front of him, he took in the sight. Peggy lay motionless in a pool of her own deep red blood, a chunk of her head missing, presumably lost in the dark red around her. Even through the blood, you could see straight into her head, pieces of her skull sticking out, some even cutting into her brain causing blood to squirt out at odd intervals. He was staring at the hole in her head. It had been three years of working this job, and never once has he seen anything like this. Blood squirting from open veins and her hair fanned out behind her, matted with the blood her head was sitting in.

He wasn't sure how long he had been staring for, but eventually he stood up and began to take control of the situation. He called two of their lower in command boys and told them to come with two cars to get everyone back to safety. While waiting for the cars, he decided to deal with what he could from here.

“Mulligan, Laf, what happened?” Thomas asked, standing behind the two boys and averting his gaze from the body. All the blood was making him sick.

“The Red coats.” Laf said. “Burr told them we were here, they showed up and shot first. We returned fire and I guess… I guess they managed to hit Peggy.” His voice was quiet and sad, but still strong. Laf wasn't broken, just hurt. That's good, that means Laf can help Thomas.

“Where is John?” Thomas questioned, not sure where the boy would have gone.

“He went to help Alex.” Laf stood up to face Thomas, brushing off his pants before pointing to the wall where John and another boy sat. Thomas couldn't get a good angle to see the boy from where he was standing but her could tell that the boy was curled up against the wall, and John seemed to be comforting him.

“I'm going to go talk with John. I've got two cars on the way to pick everyone up before the cops get here. Leave Peggy behind and get Mulligan, Eliza, and Angelica in the car and back to the base. I'll take John with me in the other car.” Laf Nodded and knelt down beside Mulligan, whispering a few words into his ear. Thomas turned and headed to John and the boy. “John, who’s the kid?” Thomas asked as he approached the two boys on the ground. He didn't kneel or sit to get closer, rather he stood with his arms crossed, looking down at them.

John turned and Thomas finally got view of the other boys scared face. Thomas could see the blood trickling down the side of the boys head, it wasn't enough blood to seriously cause concern but Thomas still felt and odd feeling his his chest when looking at the boys terrified face.

“His name is Alex.” John stated, glaring at Thomas. John and Thomas never got along, so this was no surprise.

“Why is he here though? How long has he been here?” Thomas shot the questions at John, already pissed about the fight with James earlier and John half assing his answers wasn't making him any happier.

“He just came here for coffee. Wrong place wrong time kind of thing. He's been here the whole time. He got here a bit before we noticed Burr. He is new to the city, he doesn't know about the gangs.” John responded, still being short but giving Thomas enough information to determine a few solutions. This Alex boy had seen the whole thing. Every other person who had been in this Cafe knew who they were, and knew what would happen if they went to the police. Alex on the other hand was now a liability and could possibly rat every single one of the crew members out to the police as soon as they let him go.

“Shoot him.” Thomas demanded. “The police will think he got caught in the crossfire.” He watched as the Alex boys face became even more terrified at the thought of being shot, it made that funny feeling in Thomas chest worse, he almost felt like he was about to vomit. He ignored the feeling though and was about to turn and walk away, leave John to finish the job, before John began to speak.

“We can't just shoot him Thomas. He’s a fucking human being and we aren't just going to shoot him because he came into the wrong Cafe. None of this was his fault, he doesn't deserve to be punished like that. There's got to be something else we can do, because there's no way in hell i'm shooting him.” John yelled at Thomas, standing up to in what seemed like an attempt to intimidate Thomas. Thomas wasn't very scared considering he was still very much taller than John.

“I'll shoot him myself then.” Thomas stated, gripping at the pistol from where it sat cold against the skin of his hip and aiming it directly at Alex’s head. He couldn't make himself look at the boys face though. He pictured the look that would be on his face and it made his stomach turn. Instead, he stayed looking at John.

“Don't you fucking dare Thomas.” John threatened, stepping between Alex and Thomas gun. “If you want to shoot him, then you're gonna have to shoot me too.” John crossed his arms, glaring daggers and Tomas. Alex popped his head out from behind John, still on the ground, wearing an expression that was a horrible mix between terrified, worried, and sad. Thomas averted his gaze from the boy once again.

“You swear like a trucker Laurens. If I have to shoot you too then it's probably for the best.” Thomas clicked the safety off the gun, matching Johns glare.

“And what will Washington think of that? You shoot be and you can say goodbye to that promotion you've been wanting.” John had a point. -“Listen, you either let me shoot him, or he comes with us a joins the gang.” Thomas flicked the safety back on and let his arm go slack, pointed the gun down at the floor. John paused for a moment and turned to look at Alex on the ground.

“I’ll join.” Alex stated quietly looking back and forth between Thomas and John nervously. Thomas could tell that Alex was being serious, so he slid the gun back into the side of his pants and smiled drily at the boy on the floor.

“Welcome to the gang.” Thomas said sarcastically before turning and walking back towards where he saw Lafayette helping the two sisters into the newly arrived cars. “John get Alex into the car, I've got to talk to Laf.” Thomas waited until he heard John mumble a okay before heading over to where Laf was about to get into the car. “Everything alright with the leftover sisters?” Thomas questioned Laf.

“Eliza is a lot more broken up about it than Angie. But I think Angie is just being strong for her sister. All in all, they'll be okay.” Laf responded, getting into the passenger side of the car.

“Keep an eye on them. I'll meet you back at the Base.” With that, Thomas closed the door the the car for Laf and headed over to the car Alex and John had gotten into. He hoped into the passengers side and glanced back at the two boys through to rear view mirror. Alex glared directly at him.

Great. Thomas had got a dead Schuyler, a soon to be very angry Washington, and an Alex that looks just about ready to put a bullet through his head.

What a successful evening.


	3. Enter Washington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little rushed for this chapter but i hope its fine. Pardon any errors, I didn't have time for my editor to go over this. Also pardon the absurd amount of Les Mis quotes.
> 
> No chapter warnings

Alex sat quietly beside John in the back seat of the car. He wasn't sure where they were heading but he had kinda brought this upon himself. The event in the Cafe was still replaying in his mind as he tried to figure out what had happened. Slowly, he was piecing the pieces together with the tiny bits of information he had heard from listening to Thomas and John talk through the Drive. So far he had figured out two things that he knows for sure. One thing is, what he saw at the Cafe was fight between two gangs. He isn't sure what gangs or why, but he knows he wasn't supposed the be there. Second thing he knows is that, despite not knowing anything about gangs, he had just agreed to join one. 

The fact he just joined a gang had not really set in yet for Alex. It seemed fake, almost like a sick dream that he couldn't wake up from. Less than five minutes ago, the man sitting in front of him had had a gun to his head. Less than five minutes ago, he was looking down the barrel of a gun at a man who wanted him dead. Less than five minutes ago, Alex was ready to die. WAS is the key word in that though. Alex had been ready, but not anymore. After something like that, you're bound to realize something about yourself and Alex found out he wasn't meant to die. Not here, not yet. He’s not giving up yet, he isnt going to die before he even gets a chance to make a name for himself.

Speaking of names, what was his name? Not John of course, but the other guy, the one who tried to shoot him. John had called him... Thomas? Yeah, Thomas. This Thomas guy seemed like and asshole, and not just because he tried to shoot him, just in general he’s got a lot of fucking attitude. He sits like a king and talks like he’s above everyone. It’s stupid really, and Alex already hated him. Okay well hate was a strong word, maybe it was more of a severe dislike, rather than complete hatred. There was another feeling towards Thomas that he had never felt before. It wasn't hate, fear, pitty. It was something completely different that Alex just couldn't figure out.

Anyways, back to Thomas. Alex watched him through the mirror, taking note of how closely he resembled the Lafayette boy. Their faces were very similar but their hair was different, so was their height. Thomas seemed taller, with his hair down and curly rather than slicked back into a ponytail like Lafs. Their Personalities seemed very different as well. Thomas seemed like he truly believed he was the best and he really didn't care about anyone but himself. Lafayette seemed like he cared equally about everyone, and would put his friends above himself any day.

Then again this was just a guess. He didn't know enough about either of them yet to really establish what their personality is like. Until he got to know them though, he supposed hed just have to assume that his guesses were wrong. After all, they are innocent until proven guilty. Alex wasn't sure if he was going to get to know the boys though. Actually Alex wasn't sure of anything at this point. He wasn't sure where he was going, what just happened back at the cafe, or even what New York was really like. But he'd be damned if that was going to hold him back from surviving whatever pit he had just thrown himself into. 

He was jerked back to reality when he heard the loud bang of Thomass door slamming shut and and Alex’s door opening up beside himself. Thomas stood with his glare diverted to the ground, holding open Alex’s door. It wasn't like Alex was going to refuse to get out of the car just because Thomas was the one holding the door open, so he settled for getting out of the car and completely ignoring the boy holding his door open. Once he passed, he heard Thomas huff then shut the door. Gentler this time. 

John stood waving to alex at the entrance of a very old, run down looking building that seemed as if someone left it alone for more than a year it would most likely fall apart. It didn't quite look unlivable but it definitely looked in need of more than just a few serious repairs. The front was covered in graffiti that Alex wasn't planning on trying to understand, and there were bars in front of all the windows. The door was just a large rusted iron gate, one of those slide to the side ones with a big bulky lock on the outside to stop anyone from getting in. The building seemed rather old in general actually, as there was a beautifully designed topper to the building which read out the numbers 24601 and from what alex could tell, there were two stories to the building. There were three windows near the top of the building, one directly above the gate and the two others to the left of that. The bottom floor had another window which was only half the size of the ones from the top floor, but was also right beside a garage door with, once again, a bulky lock holding it shut. To the right of the Garage door was the gate then two more windows, one blocked off with wood and the other almost connected to the ground.

In general it wasnt some place Alex ever planning on having to go to, but yet here he was, cornered with a man who tried to shoot him and a man who saved his life, ready to enter one of the sketchiest buildings he had seen in New York so far. Without much of a choice, and a rather aggressive shove from thomas, Alex made his way up to where John stood at the gate.

“Shouldn't Laf and the others be here by now?” John directed his question to Thomas but Alex still payed attention, not wanting to miss any more details that could hint to him what is going on.

“They should,” Thomas respond. “But they may have stopped to pick up Washington, seemings as he isn't here right now.” Thomas motioned to the lock still tightly binding the door together.

“Shit…” Was the Only responce John gave Thomas. 

“I don't suppose you have a key to let us in? Its getting pretty fucking cold.” This time it was alex who pipped in, glaring at Thomas as he spoke. He tried to throw as much anger and sass as he could into his words and it seemed to have worked at pissing Thomas off as Alex watched Thomas face change to a scowl.

“No I don't have any keys.” Thomas turned on his heel and walked back to the car, reaching in through the open window and grabbing a pack of cigarettes.

“Sorry about him,” John turned to Alex with as pitiful smile. “He can be a bit of a dick sometimes, but you’ll get used to it eventually.” John pulled Alex down by the wrist to sit on the pavement.

“He always try and kill people when he first meets them?” Alex joked and John let out a quiet chuckle.

“No, thankfully enough that's the first time he's tried to pull that shit” John pulled out a pack of smokes and help one out to Alex, who politely shook his head to decline it.

“Oh yeah, thanks for standing up for me like that dude.” Alex smiled at John as the boy lit his cigarette.

“Unfortunately, i'm not sure what you just got yourself into is any better than if if Thomas had just shot you back in the Cafe.” John looked away, not meeting Alex’s eyes. “There’s about to be a full out war between our gang and kings gang, and you just threw yourself smack dab in the center of the fight. Washington isnt going to trust you very easy either. I suggest you play it cool around him, and don't lie. He always can figure out when someone is lying.” As if on cue, a car pulled around the corner and parked directly behind the car Thomas was currently leaning against.

The first person the exit the car was a girl with dark hair braided hair and a large smile. “Hey there Monsieur what's new with you? Plotting to overthrow the state?” She called, waving to Thomas. He smirked and shook his head, throwing his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. “You still pretending to be poor? Come on, I know your grandpa's rich!” She shoved his shoulder in what, to Alex, seemed rather rude way.

“Hush Sally, it’s nice to see you again.” Thomas responded and pulled the Sally girl into a hug. While those two chatted, Alex set his attention back to the rest of the people leaving the car. First exited Laf followed by Mulligan, then the sister.

Alex was a bit taken aback by the sorrowful expression on Eliza’s face, and he felt pull in his chest that almost made him feel like this sadness what his own fault, that possibly it was him that had caused this whole mess in the first place. “Are you Alright?” Alex asked as Eliza got closer.

“That was my sister.” She responded. Barely above a whisper. ‘Oh.’ is all Alex thought before another quiet large man exited the car with a scowl on his face. The large man stomped over to Thomas and began to speak.

“What is the meaning of this?” The man yelled, and THomas shrunk back, looking everywhere but at the towering man before him.

So this is what Alex had gotten himself into.

Great.


	4. A Plan And A Good Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late! was busier than i thought i was going to be this week. Next weeks chapter will most definitely be out on time. 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be better.
> 
> Also, my editor cant really help me for a while because he is going through some stuff so if any of y'all want to edit for me for the next few chapters until my old editor comes back, that would be great! 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None!

Thomas should have expected this kind of anger from the man. After all, Thomas has done a real crap job of cleaning up after the Cafe. But nevertheless he still shrunk back from the towering ball of anger that stood before him. Thomas swore he could feel the heat of anger radiating off the tall man. Then again Washington always had a short temper, and this kind of anger was to be expected when something of this magnitude happened and nobody had a real explication as to why. Why were the redcoats in our territory? Why was Burr at the café? Why didn't Thomas fix the goddamn problem? Well, Thomas couldn't dwell on it too much. He had to fix the situation at hand.

“Sir, please, let's go inside and we can explain.” Thomas rushed, still avoiding Washington's eyes. 

“Very well then, but there better be a damn good explanation as to why were missing a sister and none of the redcoats are dead.” Washington shot back, turning sharply and beginning to stride towards the door.

“Yes, of course sir.” Thomas spoke clearer this time, projecting his voice with mock confidence, as if he totally had the answer Washington was looking for. He didn't have the answers. 

“Who is that?” Thomas froze where he stood once he heard Washington's question, well it was more a demand than a question. That's besides the point though. Washington stood staring at Alexander, a confused look on his face. Alex met Washightons glare with a look that could only be described as pure confidence and determination. 

“Alexander Hamilton, at your service.” Alexander stood with an outstretched hand towards washington. Thomas wanted to slap that look off of the boys face. Didn't he know who he was talking to? Oh god washington was going to kill him.

“George Washington.” Washington took Alexanders hand and shook it firmly. “Glad to have you here son.” Washington smiled. He actually smiled. Thomas couldn't believe what he was seeing. He cast a worried glance towards John who now stood confidently beside Alexander. John locked eyes with Thomas and his confident smile turned into more of a smirk as he pointed to the phone her held in his hand. That makes more sense. John had texted Washington to let him know about Alexander. What John had said to make Washington act this way about Alexander is what Thomas now wanted to know. “Alright boys, lets head inside.” Washington passed Alexander with a pat on his shoulder before unlocking the metal gate and heading inside.

The rest of the group quickly filed in behind Washington. Thomas stuck himself at the back of the group, more wanting to observe washington from a far instead of getting close and running this for himself even more. Once everyone was accounted for in the office at the back of the building, Washington began his questioning.

“So, what happened back in that cafe?” Washington stood at the head of the room behind a large oak desk, arms crossed and a very expectant expression on his face. Of course, as Thomas opened his mouth to speak, John piped up and began to explain. John explain what had happened straight from when he and Laf had began talking to Alex all the way to when John, himself, and alex arrived at the base. 

“So do we know how Burr figured out you were meeting there?” Washington questioned, less angry than he had been before but still not completely alright with the current situation.

“Ah- No, no we dont sir. It may have just been chance. He is known to attend that cafe on his own time when we aren't there.” John stumbled over his words, not wanting to bring back Washington's anger but still trying to formulate an adequate answer.

“Well contact the Cafe. burr is not to be allowed back into that building once it reopens. For now, find a new place for group meet ups and locate where Burr is staying. Let him know we don't appreciate rats in our neighborhood.” Washington waved his hand to dismiss the group.

“Yes, of course sir.” John gave a quick salute before turning and following out of the room. Thomas stayed, waiting for the group to leave the room before approaching Washington's desk.

“How exactly are4 we supposed to locate Burr? That man is known for staying off the radar and it's going to be especially more difficult considering he is most likely aware of us wanting to search for him.” Thomas questioned, a sharp edge to his voice.

“Id drop the attitude if I were you. It's not your job to find Burr, leave that for John and Lafayette. Once they find where he is, I was you and the new boy, Alex, to go find him. Teach him what this job is about.” Washington sat down the the chair behind the desk.

“Are you kidding me? How can you trust that kid? We know nothing about him, and i'm pretty sure he can't even shoot a gun!” Thomas shouted, slamming his hands down on the top of the desk. His actions were met with a glare from Washington. 

“Others said the same about you when I let you join boy. Don't forget, I gave you this position, I can take it away just as easy. He deserves the same chance as you. Now get out of my office.” Washington's voice was cold and left no room for discussion. Thomas knew he couldn't talk back at this point, after all washington was completely right. When Thomas joined he was just a kid running away from his problems. Washington had given him a once in a life opportunity to finally make something of himself, and he'd be damned if he didnt take what he was offered. Without Washington, Thomas would be nothing right now. So Thomas left the office.

Sally stood outside the door waiting for Thomas. “How'd that go?” she smiled and grabbed Thomas hand, interlocking their fingers and beginning to walk down the hallway, Thomas at her side.

“PRobably could have been a bit better but, whatever. Want to come back to my place for the night?” Thomas questioned, knowing james wouldn't mind the extra company.

“Sure!” Sally smiled wider and they started their way to the car. Of course, him and sally were not dating, and frankly that would never work out, but they both still enjoyed the loving almost romantic relationship they had. 

Thomas drove them back to his and James appartement and James. As expected, was more than happy to have Sally spend the night. They didn't do much other than order pizza and watch a movie before heading to bed, Sally slept in Thomas bed and Thomas himself slept on the couch. 

Problems can be left for tomorrow.

There's always a tomorrow.


	5. Early Morning And Fast Finding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Getting things out on time? Who would have thought!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Mild swearing

Thomas was woken abruptly by the blairing of an arriving call on his phone which sat beside him on the coffee table. With a reluctant groan, Thomas sat up and picked up his phone from the table and brought it to his ear. The line was silent for a moment before John Laurens voice began to speak, a bit too loud for Thomas still sleep weary head but whatever John had to say was most likely important so Thomas couldn't exactly just hang up.

“We found Burr. He's downtown in some apartment complex. We had two of our guys watch him go in and they are parked there right now waiting for us. The Apartment is in neutral territory so this can either go really well or really bad for us. I'll send you the address, meet us there in twenty minutes.” And without Thomas being able to even get a word in as a response to Laurens, the line had been cut and all Thomas was left with was the obnoxious beeping signaling that Thomas had been left alone on the call. 

Oddly enough, Thomas was less angry about the call and more joyed by the fact that had found the untrackable. Obviously Burr was panicked though if he was managing to get himself caught just within hours of the event. Who was Burr running from with this kind of fear? It couldn't be Thomas and his group, Burr knows they would never kill him. Burr was valuable for information at some points.

Thomas glanced over at the clock sitting under the TV and rolled his eyes at the ungodly time he had just been forced to wake up at. The clock read 4 am which means Thomas probably only got a good total of an hour and a half of sleep. Great. Who doesn't love working on no sleep. He grudgingly got up off the couch and headed to his room where Sally was sleeping. As quietly as possible, he creaked open the bedroom door and slid over to his closet where he grabbed a folded maroon suit and a matching tie. Obviously He didn't change in that room, instead he made his way to the bathroom to change out of the pajamas he was currently in. 

Within a few minutes Thomas was ready for the day and out the door. Laurens, true to his word, had sent Thomas the address of the apartment Burr was supposedly in. Thomas had ten minutes to get there and was a bit more rushed than he would have liked. He had his pistol stuffed into the side of his suit, cold on his skin and he slid into the drivers side of his car. His car was fancy, just as the rest of his belongings were. It wasn't super flamboyant though, it was a dark magenta lamborghini and yes his dad had bought it for him. That doesn't mean he wasn't going to cherish this car for the rest of his life though, it was his fucking baby.

Less than 8 minutes after pulling out of the parking lot, Thomas arrived at a surprisingly high quality apartment. John, alex, Laf, and Herc all stood by one of the group vehicles a few buildings down the block. Thomas pulled up and parked a few cars ahead of them before getting out, locking his car twice, and heading over the where the others stood by the truck. 

“So what's the plan?” Thomas questioned, standing beside Laf and crossing his arms to mimic the stance that Alexander had up against the side of the truck. Laf smiled at Thomas, so did Herc, but john and Alex just glared.

“Well it depends. There's a fire escape on the left side of the building and a guard at the front door. From what we say, there's no back entrance or anything like that. Burr might have been stupid enough to be found but hes not stupid enough to get caught that easy.” laf said, french accent thick with the morning, you could tell he had woken up not too long ago. 

“I say we go in through the front. If its only one guard then we can take him. Laf, Herc, and I go in through the front and John and alex go in through the fire exit. We don't know what room he is in so Laf and I will try and get information from the from desk while Herc takes the guard. John and alex will have to wait at the top of the fire escape. When we figure out what room Burr is in, all of us will head to the room. John and alex will meet us there. Deal?” Thomas layed out the plan, looking at everyone's reaction. The whole group just nodded along.

“Let’s go.” It was Alex who spoke this time with a mischievous but yet determined smile and an odd glint in his eyes. THomas almost wanted to smile back. He didn't though.

Everyone disbursed, Thomas, Laf, and Herc all heading towards the front while john and Alex left for the fire escape. Sure enough, a very stoic looking guard stood at the door, unmoving even as they passed through the front door. Herc of course stayed behind with the guard as Laf and Thomas headed for the front desk. A old grey haired woman sat behind the desk, typing away on her computer.

“Excuse me miss,” Laf began to speak “I was wondering if you've seen this man at all today?” He held up a picture of Burr to the lady. She observed it for a moment before turning, grabbing a key card, and handing it to Laf. 

“Here. Room 210.” she stated before turning back to her computer and continuing to type. Laf looked at Thomas with a confused expression to which thomas responded with only a shrug before heading to the stairs. He sent a quick text to John about what room they had to head to andc began to walk. Stairs weren't too long so it was only about a minute before they came to the door with ‘210’ written above it. John and alex already stood in front of the door, a pistol in Johns hand and Alex almost hiding behind him. Thomas pulled out his pistol as well as he approached.

“Lets try not to shoot if we don't have too. No need to attract attention.” Thomas said before sliding the card into the door and turning the handle after the click. The door slid open slowly to a empty dark room. Thomas head in first, motioning for the rest of the group to follow as he checked each room for Burr. First room, the kitchen, was empty and so was the living room. The next room they checked was the bathroom which looked used but still had nobody in it. Last room in the apartment was the bedroom which had a shut door and a light on. 

Thomas heard voices through the door and he could tell one of them was Burr. That was all the reassurance he needed in order to kick open the door and aim his gun straight at Burrs head. Burrs eyes went wide and he raised his arms high in the air. Thomas looked to the other person in the room who was a girl with dark brown curly hair. She looked terrified and didn't even look at thomas, instead she starred only at the pistol Thomas held. 

“Thomas we've got a problem!” John yelled from the other room and not seconds later, Thomas heard the sound of breaking glass and an inhuman screech.


	6. No Plans And No John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boi, idk how long this but I hope y'all like it! 
> 
> Chapter warnings: Briefly described broken arm and mild gore???

The crash was followed by three events that almost seemed to move in slow motion to Thomas. Burr, using the moment of distraction, jumped through the window of the room Thomas had just opened. John, who thomas could see from the other end of the hallway, hit the floor with a thud and Alexander came running towards Thomas. In pursuit of alexander though was two large men who were both wearing bright red coats. As quickly as he could, Thomas grabbed Alex by the wrist and began to run towards the same window Burr had previously jumped from. Worrying how far he drop would be wasnt Thomas biggest concern at the moment. Thomas began to lead alex through the window, but Alex refused. Instead, alex pulled back against Thomas grip and tried to head back out of the room towards the hall where the two red coats were.

“We’ve got to get John!” Alex pleaded, looking back and forth between Thomas and the hallway with a desperate look on his face. Alex continued to try and pry his wrist from Thomas grip, and even though it crushed Thomas to turn and pull Alex with him through the window, Thomas did anyways. Without giving Alex a moment to pull away or reject, Thomas heaved the both of them out of the window and pulled Alexander to his chest by instinct, obviously at attempt to cushion Alex from the fall. 

Thank god they were only on the second floor because Thomas side hit the ground with what felt like the force of a semi truck slamming into him. The hair was pushed from his lungs and he struggled to pull in another breath as he rolled onto his back, leaving alexander laying at his side. Somewhere along the way down, Thomas had closed his eyes and had to struggle to reopen them to make sure he and Alexander were alright. First, of course, he turned his head to the side to see a wheezing Alexander, who was now sitting up and gripping onto the fabric of his shirt against his chest. You could even Alex had gotten the wind knocked out of him with that fall, and he may not have been hurt as hard as Thomas but he was still going to need to be looked at once they head back to the base. Second thing Thomas assessed was the two men standing at the edge of the window they had just literally thrown themselves out of. Burr was nowhere to be seen and it was only a matter of time before those two red coats managed to get down to him and Alex.

With a grown and a deep breath, Thomas pushed himself off the ground with one arm and cradled the other that he had landed on to his chest. He could feel the numbness and intense sting that flood through his arm every time he tried to move it but he thanked god that it wasn't his leg that felt his way, or else there would be no way of getting him and Alex out of there. As he stood, his whole body protested and the sheer energy it took to stand in one spot, but it was more important to worry about getting out of here and leave possible injuries to be dealt with at another time. 

With that decision made, Thomas grabbed alexander the the arm and heaved him up onto his feet. “Let’s go. We will come back for John later.” Thomas whispered and began to run, with feet that sent knived of pain up his nerves every time they hit the ground. 

Alex was having none of it. He wasn't stupid, and Thomas knew that. Alexander was very aware that if they came back later, John would either be dead or long gone into the hand of the redcoats who would do god knows what to him before throwing him back on the street to be found by either the police or one of their own.

But they couldn't afford to go back. Thomas couldn't afford to throw himself and Alex right back into the dangers of that apartment without a plausible reason to even think John was still alive. For all Thomas knew, the moment John hit the floor could have been the moment his heart had stopped beating, and Thomas wasn't making any chances. Instead, he pulled Alex along, ignoring the searing pain his his arms and his legs. He focused solely on Getting Alex back to the base where it was safe. No looking back and no stopping. 

 

 

 

By the time they arrived at he base, Thomas was completely out of breath and Alexander had gotten to the point where it almost look as if it was getting hard for him to even stab up anymore. As luck would have it, the Lock on the gate was still hanging open so Thomas got himself and Alexander easily and quickly into the building. He found a spot for Alex to sit up against a wall and mutter for him to stay there before turning and heading to Washington's office to make a report about the previous event. 

Three knocks them Thomas entered, standing quietly at the entrance and waiting for Washington to acknowledge him. It took a few moment but eventually he did look up to meet Thomas eyes. The look that Thomas received wasn't necessarily anger but it most definitely wasn't a very friendly look. "Sir," Thomas began "I have a report on the Burr situation." Thomas paused to gauge whether he should continue speaking or not but when Washington gave no response he assumed that meant for him to keep going. He explained to Washington a detailed rundown of all the events leading up to him and Alexander jumping out of the apartment window. Washington did stay quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time before speaking. 

"So you didn't catch Burr?" Washington asked, and unreadable expression now took over his face. 

"Uh, no Sir. We did not catch Burr." Thomas became nervous, palms beginning to sweat and his heart began to race more than it already was. He could be fired for this. He couldn't loose everything because he came back here instead of heading after Burr. 

"So I sent you out to do one thing. Which was catch Burr. and you just came back with less information on Burr than we had previously had and a missing John Laurens?" Washington looked at Thomas expectantly, putting down his pet and crossing his arms over his chest. Though Washington lower than Thomas, he still ended up feeling small under the gaze of the man. It was a more than uncomfortable feeling. 

"Sir with all do respect, it would have been suicide to head back into that building for John and it would have been useless to run after Burr when neither Hamilton nor I could manage to even walk properly." Thomas attempted to match his level with Washington, the air in the room screamed of the silent power battle the two men were going through. 

"You managed to make it back here, didn't you? I'm sure you could have sent Hamilton back here and gone after Burr yourself. You know i'm having a very hard time not kicking you out of this god damn building right now Jefferson. All you've done for the past two days is manage to fuck up this battle even more than it already was. You're becoming a liability," Washington's voice rose until his final sentence where it dropped to almost a whisper. "Jefferson I need you on my side but it's getting harder and harder to keep you here when you can't managed to get the simplest of missions right. I don't want to take you off the field but you really aren't giving me another choice."

"Sir please. Just give me one more chance. I swear I can still find Burr but I just need more time." Thomas pleaded with Washington.

"Fine. But if you come back here with empty hand and another mistake I will not hesitate to replace you with Hamilton." and with that, Thomas was sent out of Washington's office and found himself standing in front of a very angry looking Alexander. 

"We're getting your arm fixed then we are going to go find John." Alexander was determined and Thomas could see the fire in his eyes. Thomas wasn't going to lie, that was a fire he could get used to seeing. 

"let's go." Thomas held his good hand out to Alexander and helped him up off the ground.

Better get to work.


	7. One Shove In The Right Direction And Two In The Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I am so sorry for the late update! I had a very busy weekend and couldn't find time to finish of the chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyways and ill try to get this next chapter out on time!
> 
> Chapter warnings: Heavy language, Samuel Seabury is a horrible man

Alexander followed Thomas out of the base, pacing his steps rather quickly to keep up with Thomas’ longer strides. “What now?” Alex question, jogging a bit to walk beside Thomas.

“We send out a few men to search the ground on foot, a few others in cars then you and I search possible buildings Burr could be staying in.” Thomas stated and Alex could sense that even Thomas didn't really know how they were gonna find Burr, though he really was putting on a great facade. From what Alex could grasp, Burr was like a ghost when he didn't want to be found and frankly Alex was a bit worried they would never find him. Seemed Thomas was worried as well.

Thomas pointed at one of the black vans parked outside and tossed Alex the keys. “Open it and wait for me.” Thomas said before pulling out his phone and turning in the opposite direction. Alex caught the keys and glared at the back of Thomas’ head. He was a bit tired of these people treating him like some child. Just because he was new, didn't mean he was any less of a man. Though he still turned and made his way to the Van without another word.

Once seated in the passenger seat of the surprisingly high quality van, Alex turned and watched Thomas through the window. He took these few moments of peace to observe the way Thomas carried himself. Back straight, one hand on his hip and one hand by his ears with the phone, Thomas seemed to stand with the confidence of a man who truly believe he was the best there is. Alex kinda liked it, but he wouldn't admit it though.

It wasn't more than five minutes later when Thomas opened the driver side door and sat down beside Alex. “Not gonna try and shoot me this time, right?” Alex questioned, jokingly but a bit of fear laced into his tone. He wasn't sure if he could trust Thomas.

“Stick to the plan and I think we’ll be fine.” is all Thomas responded with, starting the engine without even a look in Alex's direction. Alex wasn't upset with the answer at all, no he was just upset with the lack of attention he was getting. He couldn't figure out why Thomas hated him so goddamn much. 

“Where are we heading first?” Alex asked while watching the buildings go by outside the car as the drove down the city streets. This wasn't his ideal way of touring new york for the first time but there wasn't much he could do about it. 

“The beekman. It’s not too far, just down on Nassau St., it’s a place Burr tends to freakwent.” Thomas kept his eyes on the rode and his face neutral, giving Alex nothing to go on to brace Thomas’ mood.

“You really think he is gonna be there? If a man is trying to hide, it would be stupid to go to places you've found him before. Personally I don't know this Burr guys but from what i've gotten so far, he is no idiot. If I were you I would try and figure out what the name of the girl who Burr went to see at that Apartment building earlier is called. If she wasn't there then Burr probably still wants to find her. So, find where the girl is and you find Burr.” As Alex spoke he turned around to face Thomas better.

Thomas glanced over at alex for a moment before setting his eyes back on the road. “That’s actually not that bad of an idea kid. We will head back to that apartement and ask the lady at the front desk.” Thomas responded and Alex could see the faintest of smiled on the mans face. It made Alex smile just a bit in return knowing that he was the one who made Thomas smile, even the slightest bit.

 

 

They arrive at the Apartment shortly after and sure enough, the same lady was still at the front desk. ‘Hello, miss.” Thomas plastered a obviously fake smile on his face and knocked lightly on desk. “We would like to know the name of the woman who stays in room 210. Please.” 

“Not allowed to tell you that.” The woman mumbled, typing away at her computer, obviously not paying attention to him and Thomas.

It was a moment of silence and Thomas ruffling around in his pocket before pulling out and flipping open and leather case, Alex couldn't see what was inside but he assumed it was sort of ID, and showing it to the lady at the counter. The lady then glared at whatever was in there.

“Theodosia Prevost. She hasn't been here in a while though, her room got broken into earlier this morning.” She stated with a huff. 

“Really?” Thomas sent a glance at Alex and Alex just shrugged. “Thank you for you time.” Thomas slid the leather case back into his pocket and turned around, Alex following closely behind.

“Little charmer, aren't cha?” Alex laughed, nudging Thomas arm. Thomas did now seem as amused by this and instead just glared at Alex, picking up speed towards the car. “Jeez, don't need to get pissy about a fucking joke dude.” Alex huffed, speeding up as well to keep up with Thomas. 

“Okay listen,” Thomas jolted to a stop and turned around as he began to speak “We aren't friends. I don't want you here and the only reason I even took you was because Washington made me. I'm not looking to be your friend so don't try and make it seem like we are pals.” Thomas punctuated the end of his sentence with a jab to Alex’s chest. 

“Okay first of all, fuck you. I don't know why you hate me so much but I'm just trying to lighten the mood and you're just being an fucking asshole for no reason. And Second off, you don't have to be such a bitch about everything! I haven't done one thing wrong since I got here, and actually I even helped you with this whole thing! So if you're gonna be angry at someone make it yourself not me. I haven't done shit to you.” Alex glared up Thomas, taking a few steps closer as his face got red with anger.

“Oh so you helped one fucking time, good for you do you want a cookie? You had one good idea, that doesn't make you a hero. I have no reason to trust you and neither does Washington, I think it's stupid you were even allowed in the base in the first place and I think it's even stupider that now I have to partner up with you until I can find a man that there's a pretty good chance I will never catch. I would be better off doing this by myself and I most definitely do not need your fucking help Hamilton.” Thomas spat. 

“Fine.” Alexander threw his arms in the hair and turned around on the street. “You don't need me then I'll just go, obviously I'm not wanted here in the first place.” Alex began to walk down the street, anger fueling his speed. 

“You're acting like a child. Get in the car and let's go Alex, we don't have time for this shit!” Thomas yelled but Alex kept walking. “Alex! I'm not lying, get back here and let's go!” Alex still didn't turn back. “Fine, be that way! I'm leaving without you! Washington's gonna be pissed at you!” Thomas finished and Alex heard the slam of the car door and Thomas got in.

Alex wasn't planning on going back. He was going to go to his apartment and let John know he wasn't going to be part of the gang anymore. He'd get the first flight back to Nevis and find a job there. University wasn't worth this shit.

He let his mind wander as he walked. The sun was hidden behind the tops of the building and the air bit cool at the exposed skin of his ankles and hands. He still wore the same clothes as he had yesterday and he hadn't got a wink of sleep since he got to New York. Well to be fair he didn't really have any other clothes, he only had about a hundred dollars in cash and a cellphone. A dead cellphone by now.

Going to his apartment was off the picture too actually, considering he had no idea where he was and New York was much too big more him to be able to just keep walking until he found the building. He didn't really have another option though did he? His only choice was to walk. No way he was going back to Thomas when that man already made it crystal clear that Alexander wasn't wanted nor needed. 

So he walked. He walked for what seemed like hours, and when he got tired? He kept on walking. Gradually the Sun rose above the building tops and sprayed rays of heat across crumbling sidewalks and blinded Alex with white nothing, but he kept walking. It wasn't until he felt a tap on his shoulder that he stopped, turning to see who had made such a move. It was revealed to be a young man, about Alex's age give or take a few, who had a large smile plastered across his face.

“Hey,” The man began. “I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Riverside blvd? Im new in town and im supposed to meet one of my friends there but i'm honestly not even sure how to get there.” The boy laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back on his neck.

“No sorry, i'm new here too actually and i'm pretty lost myself.” Alex stated, not necessarily lying because honestly he was actually kinda lost.

“Really? Would you like to come with me then? Maybe we can find our destination together!” The boy seemed excited and Alex didn't feel like ruining his spirit, and all in all what did he have to lose? It would be nice to have some company for a bit.

“Sure, why not.” Alex smiled. “My name's Alexander by the way, it's nice to meet you.” Alex held his hand out to the boy.

The boy took his hand and shook i with that same silly smile spread from cheek to cheek. “And my names Samuel, but you can call me Sam for short.”

And so now they walked, down Riverside Drive, W 72nd street, all the way to Riverside Blvd. They kept up a quiet chatter as the walked, talking about their time in new York so far, Alex left out a lot of details obviously.

“You know Alex, you're pretty stupid.” Samuel turned to Alex as they arrived at their destination.

“What?” Alex questioned, confused by the sudden insult and change in Samuels demeanor. 

“Hell kid, you ever learn not to talk to strangers?” Samuel laughed and grabbed Alex by the wrist and began walking towards a red escalade parked on the corner. Obviously Alex pulled back against Samuel but the more he pulled, the tighter Samuels grip got. His efforts only turned into a very one sided game of tug-a-war with his wrist in the middle. 

“Sam I swear to god if you do not let go of my right fucking no-” Alex was cut off as he was shoved backwards into the escalade and caught the a pair of annoyingly strong arms.

“Hush hush.” The may holding Alex painfully tight spoke with a heavy British accent. “Be good and we won't hurt you. We hate to involve you in our little fued with the revolutionaries but we cant help but notice you've been hanging out with them for the past while. Nothing personal, but you really chose the wrong side of this war, love.” 

“Fuck off.” Alex spat and it was less than seconds later he felt a sharp burn at the back of his neck and the world went dark.


	8. And So We Find Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I had writers block and I was really tired but I still wanted to get today's chapter out. Sorry if this was a bit disappointing, ill be putting everything into detail later. 
> 
> Also i'm gonna start listing the songs I listen to when i write each chapter so maybe y'all will get the feel for the chapters more.
> 
> Songs: The lab rats- devils train, The Greatest Showman- The Other Side

Yeah Thomas was angry. Yeah Thomas wanted to go drive until he found Alex. And yeah, Thomas was worried. He was worried that Alex was gonna get lost and he was worried he wasn't gonna be able to see him again. Thomas knew it was stupid though, so instead of turning around and driving across the city until he found the boy, he opted for heading back to the base to find lafayette. 

Thomas shot Laf a text letting him know he will be outside waiting for him then changed directions to head to the base. It was only minutes later that he pulled up to the stupidly old looking building where Laf stood on the front steps. 

“Thomas! What seems to be the problem?” laf questioned as he approached the car. Thomas hopped out of the drivers side and walked around the car to meet Laf half way.

“Well I’ve got good news and bad news.” Thomas huffed, whipping his sweaty palms on the front of his dress pants.

“How bad?” Was Laf’s next question.

“Bad. Alex and I got in an argument, now he is off wandering the streets somewhere.” 

Lafayette sighed. “And the good news?”

“We found out the name of the girl that Burr had been visiting when we found him. She's gone as well with Burr but if we can find out what she looks like then maybe we can check the security cameras in the area and see if she's been around.

“Okay but didnt Washington give you specific orders to do this mission with Alexander?”

“Yes.” It was a guilty yes. Not a proud yes.

“And you just lost Alexander?”

“Yeah.” Another guilty agreement.

“Don't you think it will be a bit difficult to complete your mission with him if you don't know where he is?”

“I mean yeah but like, it wasn't my fault he left.” Thomas quickly switched to the defensive , knowing this argument was not leaning to his side. 

Laf just rolled his eyes. “I would suggest you go find that boy before Washington finds you.” And with that, Laf turned and headed back inside the base. Like he didnt even fucki ng care Thomas was left alone with this mess. 

 

The whole town. Thomas had just drove down every street in new york and there has been zero sign of Alexander. Now believe me, Thomas really didn't want to admit that he knew where Alex was but there really wasn't any other options. 

Alex must have been caught. Obviously the redcoats are done with playing by the rules and Alex was the first victim of this monstrously disastrous decision on the redcoats part. Now Thomas, with no inside connections, had to somehow find out where Alex was being held and who had caught him in the first place. Fuck Thomas had to learn how to control his temper. 

A foot search was the only option left. Reluctantly, Thomas left his car behind and began to walk the outskirts of the city. If there was a good place for a major gang boss to camp out, it would be somewhere out here.

He walked along the train tracks for what seemed like hours until he heard a sudden voice behind him.

“Ya know,” the voice began “My father used to always tell me this story about the train tracks.” Thomas whipped around to put a face to the unknown voice, and there, merely feet ahead of him, was Samuel Seabury, king's second in command. 

“It was a stupid story, really. One of those sub-par warning stories that parents would tell to scare their kids into not doing something? He would say a demon lived by the train tracks and if you went down there at night the demon would take your soul and send you on a train. He never really told me where the train goes, he never got that far into the story before getting a work call.” Seabury laughed and got up. Thomas was still stuck in place, glaring angrily at the other man. “Anywho, you're looking for Alexander, correct?”

Thomas’ mouth was dry but he responded stiffly. “Yes.”

“Well then let's make a deal. I'll give you your Alex back if you give me something in return. Right here, right now.”

“What do you want?”

“You come back with me and I give you Alex. We want you on our side Thomas, you're valuable. Look a those guys you're working with right now. They aren't gonna last much longer. They keep you tied down! Just come with me and we can help you use all that potential you've got.”

“They don't keep me tied down.”

“Oh really? So washington doesn't make you do all the stupid jobs? Washington doesn't specifically send you an a low mission so you will miss out on the big things? You're wasting your time with them Thomas, just join us!”

Thomas stayed silent for a moment. “So if I come with you, you let Alexander go?” 

“Of course. The trains on its way right now Thomas, time is ticking, can't you hear it?”

“Fine.” Thomas stated. 

“You've made the right choice Thomas.” Seabur patted Thomas on the back, but Thomas swatted his hand away. 

Minutes of silence went by before a large red steam train came to a slow stop on the tracks in front of him and Seabury. One of the box carts opened to reveal a red foot soldier holding back a bruised and battered Alexander. 

“Let him go.” Seabury demanded and Alex was quickly let go and came crumbling to the flour of the cart. “Well, go get him.” Seabury pushed Thomas shoulder ruffly.

Thomas didn't take another moment before crawling into the cart and helping Alex up and out to the train. “Seabury you can't expect me to just leave him here, look what shape he is in! He'll never make it back.” 

“You made the deal Thomas, it's not my problem.” Seabury jumped into the cart and motioned for Thomas to follow.

Now Thomas knows it would have been smart to just leave Alex and come back later or tell Laf to go get him or something, but at the time, it seemed like he only really had one good choice. Which was to fucking book it out of there. And so he did. He picked Alex up, threw him over his shoulder and fuckling ran. 

He could hear Seabury yelling and chasing after him but Thomas wasn't worried about that, he was worried about getting Alex back to where he was safe. He wasn't sure how long he ran for or far he ran down those train tracks but eventually he couldn't hear Seabury or the seconds pair of stomping feet.

So he stopped, Placed Alexander down on the ground and took a laboured breath. He was wheezing and struggling to even take in a small amount of oxygen but Alexander seemed mostly fine, other than the previously seen bruises. 

He just had to make it home.


End file.
